Nine Months of Goodeness
by SpaceNut
Summary: After years of lethal spying for the CIA, a baby sounds like a walk in the park. Zach and Cammie are in for a rude awakening. Follow them through nine months of pure Goodeness. Zach's Pov.
1. Month 1

**Month One: **_**August 4**_

I set my black CIA-issued duffel bag down on the floor next to the door. I'd been gone for two weeks, and what I had _not_ been expecting was to come home to a deserted house.

"Cammie?" I called curiously. No answer. This wasn't normal. She was usually at the door already, greeting me with a much-needed 'welcome home' kiss. "Babe?"

I threw off my heavy winter coat and proceeded into the living room. Empty.

"Cam…" I'll admit, there was some whining in my tone. I never liked leaving on missions, but at least I could always come home to my wife. So… where was she?

I trudged on into our bedroom, groaning. I'd been gone fourteen days. _Fourteen_. That was fourteen too many. I just wanted to relax, veg out on the coach, and hold my Cam.

No one was home. It was obvious. She would have attacked me with a hug by now.

I sighed and kicked off my shoes, falling face-first onto our bed. At least I was still home. Cam must have been held up at the office.

It wasn't five seconds before a body tackled me, wrapping two slender arms tightly around my neck. "You're getting sloppy." The assailant whispered softly against my ear.

I didn't have the energy to fight back, so I just smiled and let my muscles relax. I was finally home again. With my Cammie. Things were good.

She kissed my temple. "So how was Cairo?"

"Cairo stinks." My words were muffled by the blanket pressed against my face.

She laughed and fell to my side, keeping her arms tight around my neck. "Oh please, it can't be that bad. The last time I was there…" She took a second to revisit her memory and then nodded. "You're right. Cairo does stink."

I snorted, then stretched and pulled Cammie close. She conceded and burrowed her head in my chest. We shared some well-earned peaceful silence… for about 37 seconds.

"You've been gone a lot." She whispered. Her tone wasn't condemning. It was lonesome.

"Mmm, " I smoothed her hand with my hand. "So have you."

She waited a bit longer to respond, picking her words carefully. Eventually, she decided on the blunt and open approach. "I-I miss you." She lifted her chin so her eyes could find mine.

Her eyes were blue. Very blue. The color of the sky right before a sunset. I studied them, as I had so many times before. I loved how they never changed. They were solid. Firm. A rock for some lost, drifting soul to hold onto. They kept me grounded.

Cammie reached a hand out and rhythmically twirled her fingers through my hair, calmly waiting for my reply.

"I missed you too."

Cam slumped back down against my chest. She looked almost as exhausted as I felt. "Do you think we'll ever get a break from all this work?" She asked.

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "Honestly?"

She gave a slight nod.

"Probably not."

She blew out a breath, tightening her grip on me. "Zach?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm tired."

I almost laughed, but her voice was so dead-serious that I held it in. "Then get some rest Cam. We can take a nap right now. I'm all for it anyways. What, with the jet lag…"

"No Zach," She placed her hands firmly on my chest and pushed back, looking intensely at me. "I'm tired of _spying_."

I raised my eyebrows. This was all very new. As far as I knew (and I knew better than anyone) Cam loved her job. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of. "What are you saying? You want to quit?"

"No, no." She shook her head. "I don't want to _quit_. It's just- well…"

"Yeah?"

"Zach, this is important. Okay? I need you to really think about this." She looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, sure." I said hesitantly. She was starting to worry me.

"I'm serious."

I nodded, more decided this time. "Okay, just tell me what's going on."

"We've been married six years, Zach. Have you been thinking about a family?"

This, this was all _very_ new. "A family?"

"Yes," She placed a hand on my cheek. "A baby. Our own family. A boy or a girl. Whatever it may be."

I gulped. "And you've thought all this through? You've considered the… position we're in?"

She knew what I meant. There was always a chance- a cursed possibility – that one of us wouldn't come home.

"Yes."

"And you're okay with that? You're sure this is what you want?"

She frowned. The edges of her eyes dipped slightly, revealing her disappointment. "You… you don't want to, do you?" She looked so broken-hearted. Her smile was gone. She was… empty.

I shook my head. I may have even laughed a little. Her frown deepened. "Cammie," I ran my fingers through the loose hair framing her face. "I want a family. I want a mini-Goode. Very badly actually. More than I should probably admit to. But I'm not pushing you through anything you don't want to do." I rested my thumb on her cheek, trying not to look too hopeful. I wouldn't push her. I had promised myself I wouldn't…

"Oh…" She threw her arms around my neck again with the sweetest sigh I'd heard in a long time. I could feel her nose pressing against my shoulder. My neck was getting moist.

"Cammie," I pulled her back and examined my crying wife. "Oh Cam, don't cry. Please don't cry." Gosh, what did I do? I thought I'd been patient enough. Was it still too soon? "C'mon, it's okay. It's alright. There's no pressure, okay? Forget it. It never happened."

She laughed, her smile wide. "Gosh I love you." Cam wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

I'd gotten a lot better at determining female emotions since I'd been with Cammie. From what I could tell, these were happy tears. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Oh, I can't believe this." She was grinning against my t-shirt now. "A family. Can you imagine?" She pulled back and sat on her knees, throwing her hands into the air. "A baby!"

"Wait, really?" I was sitting up with her. I'm sure I sounded like a kid on Christmas morning if the excitement shooting through my veins was any indication. "This- this is what you want?"

She bounced on the bed like a child. I hadn't seen her like this in ages. Then she was tackling me again, just as she had moments before. "Of course!" The reply was so enthusiastic. I couldn't help the goofy smile pulling on my lips.

A family. We might actually have our own little family. The Goode's. Yeah, I liked the sound of that.

**I'm back... :D So this is my newest story. Nine months of Zach Goode dealing with a pregnant Cammie. Fun, huh? I'm going to enjoy this so much! **** After writing a dramatic story, fluffy Zammie is the perfect cure. The next chapters should be longer, and hopefully much more humorous. Please review! It makes my day. Thanks so much for reading. I'll be updating soon. God bless. **

**~SpaceNut**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Ally Carter. **


	2. Month 2

Month Two: _September 27_

"Cammie…" I'll admit. I was whining. "It's been _five minutes_."

"_I know that Zach_."

"It can't possibly take that long." I spoke to the locked door in front of me.

"Well it does. Okay?"

"But Cam," I nervously drummed my fingers on the door frame. "_It's just peeing on a stick._"

"Sure, but there's a lot of pressure when your nagging husband is pacing outside the door!" She yelled.

I backed away instinctively at the sharp tone Cammie was using. By now, I was almost positive that she was pregnant. She'd become very… snippy.

I waited a few seconds before reproaching her. "I'm just trying to help, Cam."

"Well you're not. I can't do it! There's too much pressure."

I let my head fall against the door. "Cam," I said impatiently. "_Pee on the stick._"

"I can't!" She wailed.

"Do I need to come in there?" I joggled the door knob. It didn't budge.

"Zach!" She yelled.

"Fine." I grumbled, sulking to our bed and plumping my back down. "No pressure."

She sighed so loudly I could hear it clearly though the wall. "Don't say it like that. You sound so sarcastic."

"Just pee Gallagher Girl."

"I'm trying, but you're making it so _hard_!" She cried out.

I blew out a breath and folded my fingers together. "How about I go get some M&M's from the gas station down the street. Okay? You can take your time while I'm out."

I couldn't see her, but I knew she was smiling.

"That would be _wonderful_ Zachary."

I laughed quietly to myself, trying not to disturb the beast. "I thought so."

Shoving my wallet into my pocket, I headed toward the door.

"I love you!" I called behind me.

"I love you too!"

"And no peeking until I'm back!"

I could hear her grumbling on my out of the house.

As I walked up our driveway, I could see Cammie standing on her tip-toes and peeking through the kitchen window.

"Well, I missed you too." I waltzed through the door, only to have her bolt towards the back of the house. I raced after her, M&M's in tow.

"Gosh Zach! You took forever." She scolded me over her shoulder.

"Says the woman who just spent twenty minutes trying to _pee_."

"It only took _fourteen_ minutes." She defended herself stubbornly.

_Women…_ I rolled my eyes, capturing her by the waist. "So it's done? The test?"

"Yes, yes it's done." Cammie struggled against my arms, stretching her hands out to the bathroom door. "Which means we can check it if you _let me go_."

I laughed happily. Cammie grunted.

"Oh alright Gallagher Girl, if you insist." But I really wanted to know the results too. If the subject at hand had been anything else, I probably would have pestered her longer. Not with this, though. I was too anxious.

She made a beeline for the sink with me at her heels. I tried to peek over her shoulder and get a glimpse, but the wrong side of the test was facing me. She snatched it up with two fingers, then spun on me.

"Eyes closed." She insisted, taking hold of my hand and placing it over my face.

_Oh, she was adorable…_

"You too." My hands were occupied with the task of blinding myself, so I nudged her encouragingly with my elbow.

She obliged.

"Okay…" She sounded so giddy. I didn't know what I'd do if she wasn't pregnant. I hoped I wouldn't have to figure something out. "Open!"

Before I even saw the stick, she was shrieking. I wasn't quite sure how to take that. Then, she threw her arms around my neck and clung to me like she was hanging from a set of monkey bars.

I took that as a good sign. Once the screaming died down, I asked the question.

"A baby?" I hadn't realized how badly I wanted one until I heard my voice. Desperately hopeful.

Cammie pulled her head away from my neck where she'd burrowed it. She was speechless, so her response was a very vigorous head nod.

"Cam!" I yelled along with her, spinning her in circles. My mouth kept trying to form words, but nothing came out. There simply wasn't word in my vocabulary that could express how I was feeling.

Everything felt dream-like. It was surreal. Shear happiness danced around us. I lost track of time. It was so strange… I'd never been so disconnected from my life. But this… this was just… Wow.

We stayed in that bathroom for who knows how long. There was a lot of hugging. A LOT of kissing. Even some M&M munching. But mostly, we just rambled to each other, trying to find an outlet for all of our joy.

I couldn't wait for a little Goode to be sleeping in this house. The idea flooded my mind with eager anticipation.

Cammie wafted around the room like she was dancing on clouds. I grinned at her and she laughed. We were on our way to a family.

**So hello again! Am I lame or what? I mean seriously… I took FOREVER to update. Sorry about that! I won't bore you with excuses, but (rest assured) there are most definitely some excuses. Anyways, how'd you like it? I think there may have been a little fluff overdose, but that's just me. I'm looking forward to the next chapters so I hope you are too! They shall be much more entertaining. ;) Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are like the bendy straw to my root beer float. (In other words, PERFECTION!) Haha… Thanks guys! Write on! (Get it? Like **_**right on**_** but... like… with write.) God Bless.**

**~SpaceNut**


	3. Month 3

Month 3: _October 19_

Saturdays were sacred in our house. I spent the other six days of the week longing for it. The glorious mornings of sleeping in, feasting on waffles with maple syrup, and lounging in pajamas until noon… It was perfection. Well, usually.

Cammie had a tendency to curl against my side when she slept, so that's exactly where I expected her to be when I awoke. But she wasn't.

I stretched out my arms and habitually reached for her waist, but my hands enclosed nothing but air. My groggy brain registered that something was out-of-ordinary. It took a lot of willpower to force my eyes open, yet I succeeded and found any empty bed.

"Cammie?" I called rather lazily. My voice was barely discernible in the mornings, so I wasn't surprised when there was no reply.

I attempted to soak up all the cozy warmth of our comforter before sliding from beneath the covers onto the carpeted flooring. I could hear something of a commotion coming from the bathroom. She must have gotten an early start today.

When I pushed open the door, all the remaining drowsiness in my body fleeted. _Commotion _had been a total understatement.

Cammie's thin frame was hunched over the toilet, retching like there was no tomorrow.

"Gallagher Girl!" I quickly kneeled next to her, one hand securing her hair safely away from her face while the other stroked her back in what I hoped was a soothing motion.

I wanted to ask her questions like _Why in the world did you not wake me?_ or _How am I supposed to help you if you don't even tell me? _But she her mouth was still occupied. I settled for murmuring to her instead.

"Everything's okay Cam. This must be the morning sickness everyone talks about." She groaned. "You're gonna be alright though. It can't last too long. Soon you'll be fine, back to your beautiful deadly self."

She moved from resting on her elbows to tightly gripping the sides of the toilet. I felt utterly useless by her side. It hurt to watch her in pain. It always had. There was nothing I could do though. It was a mother thing.

Five more minutes passed until Cammie leaned back and rested against the wall. I seated myself next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked up at me, completely exhausted. "Nauseous. Disgusting. Tired."

I nodded. "Do you want a glass of water? Or an aspirin? Maybe some mouthwash?"

Cammie snorted. "You think I need some mouthwash, huh?"

I wasn't sure how to respond. I've been warned that pregnant woman can be very moody, so I chose my words carefully. "Well uh, puke can't taste that good…"

Despite the sickness, Cam laughed lightly. "Yes, you're right Zach. It doesn't taste good. Could you get me some water?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled. "Thank you babe."

* * *

It was noon and Cammie was still in bed. I was getting agitated. Was this normal? Should she _still_ be feeling nauseous? I paced outside our door, listening carefully for anymovement. She'd banished me from the bedroom saying I should do something productive with my day instead of doting on her. Women are ridiculous.

_I heard something move_. I took it as my cue to enter, so I thrust open the door and surged in. Cammie was lying on her side, eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar. Nothing had changed except her hand was three inches higher on her stomach than it was an hour ago.

I sighed. Maybe she was right. I couldn't spend the next ten hours of my day like the last one (standing outside a door with my ear pressed up against it). I should go do something. Maybe take a jog or pick up some groceries. I could watch that new James Bond movie or maybe-

"Zach…" Cammie's lips moved a millimeter as she murmured my name.

I smirked to myself happily. The movie could wait. Despite her protests, I wasn't leaving.

I slid back into our bed, careful not to shift the mattress. She must have felt the movement anyways, because she was already leaning in my side. One of her hands rested on my chest and she smiled adorably in her unconscious state. I closed my eyes along with her and placed my palm against her barely-showing belly.

I suppose the Saturday wasn't totally ruined.

* * *

**I feel thoroughly terrible for my lack of updating and crummy third chapter. I'm sorry! I haven't had much free time **_**at all**_**. Seriously, it's ridiculous. However, I'm pleased to say that after watching **_**Skyfall **_**(Did anyone catch the reference in the story?) I feel motivated and all spy-y. Hopefully when this little collection is finished, I can start another full-blown story that is currently in the planning stage. Thank you all for being wonderful and reading this despite my long absence! ****Reviews are greatly appreciated. God Bless.**

**~Spacenut**

**P.S. For all you Americans out there, Happy Veteran's Day! Don't forget to remember. ****We are truly blessed by our troops.**


	4. Month 4

Month 4: _November 22_

"Okay. I think we're ready." I surveyed the table, set with Cam's porcelain china. A sense of pride came over me.

Everything had been placed flawlessly. The scene looked like a Hallmark movie. There was a twenty-one pound turkey, roasted to a deep bronze and smothered in seasoning. A glass bowl of mashed potatoes. Gravy. Cranberry sauce. Green beans. Sweet potatoes. Homemade pumpkin pie. Corn on the Cob. Everything I could possibly think of had been baked, cooked, grilled, or fried. It was perfect.

Cammie walked into our dining room, her hands placed over her growing stomach. She was starting to show, and it made me smile.

"Wow." She breathed. I pulled her to my side. "You really outdid yourself babe. This is amazing."

I couldn't help beam a bit. I'd never had a real Thanksgiving. My family was a lost cause and all the previous years I'd been with Cammie were incredibly busy with work. We'd never gotten a chance to fly out west to Nebraska and spend it at her grandparents. But now Bex, Grant, Cam's grandparents, Mrs. Morgan, Abby, Joe, and their little girl Emma had come to visit. This was my first Thanksgiving. It had to be perfect.

"I'll go get everyone." She said, turning into the hallway that led towards our living room. Something caught her eye on the edge of the table and she stopped in her tracks.

"What?" I asked. Something was wrong. A part of me broke into panic.

She pointed at a tray I'd arranged with assorted vegetables. The look on her face was pained, like it hurt her to unnerve me on my first Turkey Day. "Are… are those _all_ the vegetables?"

I frowned. "Yes."

"Oh." She said simply. It was obvious by the way she stood there, fiddling with her shirt sleeve, that something was missing. Something wasn't right.

"Tell me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Oh nothing's wrong Zach. The dinner looks wonderful. I should gather the family before anything gets cold." She tried to leave but I grabbed her hand.

"Cameron, if this dinner isn't perfect all that work will be for nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. You've spent all day in that kitchen and you did an absolutely brilliant job. This is by far the most delicious-looking Thanksgiving feast I've ever seen."

She turned again, but now my thoughts were driving me mad. _Something was missing._

"_Tell me_." I begged.

"Zach, everything's perfect! C'mon, I want you to enjoy this!"

"But now I can't. Something's missing."

"Don't be silly. I just told you-"

I cut her off. "You _lied_."

She grimaced, knowing a lie had been hopeless to begin with. "…Fine."

"So _tell me_."

Her mumble was so low not even my trained ears could hear the word.

"Cam." I pushed on.

"Pickles." She pointed at the silver tray.

I must have heard her wrong. Pickles? You don't eat pickles for Thanksgiving… do you? I was no holiday expert, but that didn't seem right.

"Did you say pickles?" I had to clarify.

"Yes. Pickles."

"Are you _sure_?" This seemed so wrong.

She frowned. "Let's just eat. Okay? I'm hungry." But now she seemed agitated, like she was in the middle of an all-out mental war.

"No no. We can get pickles. Just give me ten minutes and I'll pick some up from the store."

"You really don't need to do that Zach." She told me as I moved to leave.

_Liar_, I thought. I could already hear her sighing with relief behind me.

* * *

Everyone feasted without modesty. Even Mrs. Morgan. They scarfed down every crumb set on their plate. Each dish was brutally attacked and emptied. So this was Thanksgiving? Devouring course after course of home cooking? I could get used to this holiday.

I was happy to see that all the food was gobbled down and praised for delectability. All except for one. The pickles Cam had been so worried about went almost untouched. She stacked them on her plate continuously and popped them into her mouth, but otherwise they were avoided.

* * *

Abby had insisted that I needed help washing dishes, though I thought she was just trying to escape changing Emma's diaper.

"You did a truly wonderful job Zach. I swear, mom's cooking isn't even that good." Abby placed a couple spoons in the cabinet.

I smiled. It was great to finally be part of a family. "Thank you. I'm glad you guys were able to stuff it all down."

She laughed. "I just have one question."

"Yeah?"

"What was with the pickles?"

I turned to look at her. She was chuckling to herself. "What do you mean? Cammie said we needed pickles."

Abby shook her head. "I don't think we've ever had pickles at our Thanksgiving dinner. They really aren't a holiday food. Ya know?"

Yes. Yes, I knew. I pressed my lips together, stopping mid-scrub over the sink.

She glanced at me. "What's wrong?"

"I think maybe those pregnancy cravings are starting to kick in."

**So I'm aware that this is two days late, and I apologize for it. Like me, you all have probably shifted in to Christmas mode already, but I really wanted to post something. So ta-da! Hope you liked it! Please review! I know I always say it, but I really do love to hear from you guys! Thank so much for reading and Happy Belated Thanksgiving! God bless.**

**~SpaceNut**


	5. Month 5

Month 5_: December 25_

"How about Daniel? I really like Daniel."

I scrunched my nose. "I knew a guy named Daniel once. Remember? He tried to kill me."

Cammie sighed. "So he can't have the same name as someone who tried to assassinate you?"

"I would prefer it that way, yes."

"Well, there goes like, half of my list."

I laughed and kissed her nose. She smiled and leaned into my side.

It was Christmas. We were lying on the couch, watching holiday classics and mulling over baby names. Baby _boy _names. That's right. _A boy._

"Maybe… Ryan? Ryan Goode." She nudged my shoulder with her forehead.

"Better, but not quite. It's needs to be something really really cool. Ya know? Like… Ryder or Bradley."

"No way and na-uh."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to _A Christmas Carol_.

"Michael?"

I stuck out my tongue.

"Liam?"

"Lame!"

"Calvin." She said, spreading her arms wide like she was presenting an award.

"Like Calvin Klein? No. He can't have the same name as a _fashion designer_."

"Fine. Alex?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Jason. Jason's cool, right?"

"Not cool enough."

"Samuel?"

I shook my head.

"Aaron?"

"Uh-uh."

"Josh."

"_What?"_ I whirled on her and pointed at the baby bump under her snowflake pajamas. "You want to name my baby boy after _JIMMY?_"

She shrugged, sipping her hot chocolate. "Joshua is a nice name."

I could feel my jaw starting to slacken. I reached my hand out and put it over our little anyone-but-Josh. "No no no no no. Cammie!"

She snorted. "I was just making sure you were still paying attention."

I narrowed my eyes. "You cruel monster."

"Yes, yes I know."

I growled. "Let's just enjoy our Christmas."

"Nope. Not until you pick a name."

* * *

"Oh! Charlie!" She bounced up from my lap. "Let's name him Charlie!"

The _Peanuts_ had just come on.

"No." I said, pulling her back to me.

She grumbled. "This is impossible Zach. You don't like any of them."

"Not true. I still like Flash."

She simply glared at me. _Shut down. "_Can't you pick a nice name? Something respectable? What if he becomes the president, huh? Then what? Mr. President, _Flash Goode_? No."

"He's not gonna be the president Cam."

Her eyes flared violently. I leaned away instinctively. "How dare you say that. My baby boy can be anything he wants to be."

"Of course honey."

* * *

"James." I said. I was amazed she didn't turn around and yell '_sounds like a hooligan_' for the twentieth time. Instead, she looked at me with her head tilted to the side and her eyes light up.

"Zach… that one doesn't sound like a gangster!"

I pouted. "Thanks."

"No, no really. That could be the one! James…" She rolled it around on her tongue. "Yes! It's perfect!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Woo hoo!" I jumped to my feet, bringing Cammie up with me. "My kids gonna be named after James Bond!" I swung her around.

"Wait…" She slowly narrowed he eyes. " I don't think that's-"

"Na-uh! No take-backs!" I kissed her forehead, relieved that we'd finally picked one.

"But-"

"Nope. That's it. James. We're done."

She sighed and leaned against my chest. "Fine Zach. He can be James. James Goode."

Perfect.

It was late now. We'd been at this discussion for hours. It felt like our Christmas had been wasted. I decided to deploy Operation: Save Christmas.

"Alright Cam. One last present."

"Huh?" She gave me a funny look. We'd unwrapped all our gifts this morning.

"Wait here!" I ran into our bedroom, snatched a wad out of my nightstand, and ran back. She hadn't moved an inch, but then again, I'd only been gone for about a second.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving Christmas!" I smiled, a bit idiotically I'll admit. "Make out mistletoe!" I showed her the little plant I'd been keeping in my drawer for tonight.

She laughed. "You want to make out with a moody pregnant woman?"

"Yes!" I held it above us and pulled her closer. Her belly bumped against me and she laughed again.

"You're gonna gross out poor little James."

I shook my head at her. "James Bond is a man of romance." I patted Cam's stomach. "I'm sure he'll understand Gallagher Girl." I kissed her eagerly and she gave in, wrapping her arms around my neck habitually.

Christmas was saved.

**My Christmas present to you all. God bless.**

**~SpaceNut**


	6. Month 6

Month Six: _January 18_

We were visiting again, just like we do every other weekend. I'd already stowed our bags away in my old room. We'd said our hellos. Now it was time for dinner, and Cammie wouldn't let me forget it. "I'm eating for two!" She'd always say, smiling all motherly-like and poking at her belly. I loved it.

She was on her second portion of chef's butter-poached lobster tail. I was just watching her. And laughing. She could eat like a grown man nowadays. Somehow, she managed to look refined while shoving dead crustacean meat down her throat. She caught me staring and smiled.

"Zach, you're wasting away!" She pointed at my plate, half empty.

I snorted. "We can't all be pregnant ya know."

She shrugged and took a swig of apple juice.

The Gallagher staff began clearing away leftovers and setting the dessert course. Baked Alaska. A three-layer chocolate cake. Crème brulee. Apple tarts and gelato. How did they find time for all of this?

Cammie licked her fingers and wiped them with a napkin, her official sign for 'I'm done'. I stood and swiped away her plate.

"Hey!" She pouted at me. "I can take care of my dishes! I'm not disabled."

"Hey!" I mimicked her. "I can take care of my girl! I'm not disabled." I placed a hand on my hip for effect. She pushed her lips together in a desperate attempt to hold back obnoxiously loud laughs. She resembled a mentally-challenged seal.

I took our dishes to the kitchen and dumped them into the sink. When I came back out, Cammie wasn't at our table. No, she was lined up by the buffet, tapping her lips in question and surveying the newest portions. I rolled my eyes.

"Cam," I walked up behind her and slipped the tiny plate from her fingers. "C'mon, this stuff is full of sugar and calories. I don't want you eating junk. Have some fruit instead."

She turned around in my arms. Her face looked different. She wasn't smiling. Her forehead was all scrunched together, but not in the cute confused way. It was in the angry, offended way. Her eyebrows were raised up high at the edges and bent down menacingly at the center.

I backed away. "What?"

Cammie blew air out of her nose like a bull. Then she said it, real slow, sharp like a needle. "_You jerk."_ She stormed out awkwardly, leaving me stranded. And clueless.

* * *

"So, uh…"I drew a breath. "…I'm sorry?"

No response.

I continued. "I didn't mean it." Didn't mean what? I didn't even know what I was apologizing for. My only hope was that I could lure her out of the bathroom. Maybe then she could explain _what just happened_.

There was some whimpering on the other end of the door. My chest tightened painfully.

"Oh Cam… Cam, tell me you're not crying." I am a horrible person. How could I make her cry? "Cammie, _please."_

I heard the lock turn. I twisted the doorknob and stepped in. She was sitting cross-legged on the tile floor, her head leaned against the wall. And she was, in fact, crying.

"Cam!" I whisper-yelled, dropping down on my knees. "What in the world is wrong?"

She sniffled and hugged her chest tightly, shaking her head.

"Hey, c'mon. I can fix it." I touched the ends of her hair and lightly twisted my fingers through them.

She peeked at me. Her eyes were puffy now and her face was pinkish. I raised my hand to her cheek and ran my thumb under her eye, catching the leftover tears.

"Now what's up?"

She took all these short weighted breaths, and then she said "You think I'm fat"

I closed my eyes, running my free hand over my face. Then I shook my head at her. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds Cam? How could I think you're _fat_?"

Cammie continued to sniffle. "Look at me!" She wailed. "I'm like a flipping _whale!_ I eat twice as much as you!"

I pressed my hands to her stomach. She tried to brush them away, but it kept them there. "This," I dipped my head, motioning to her tummy, "is _not_ fat. It's a baby."

She scoffed.

"Cammie," I said it in a low, serious voice. "You're perfectly normal. You've gained what, seventeen pounds?"

She gave a sparse nod.

"And if you read all the books like I did, you'd know that a healthy weight gain is twenty-five to thirty-five pounds."

Her lips quirked up a bit. I guessed she was remembering all the nights she'd catch me staying up with _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.

"So," I rubbed my thumbs over her bump. "Our little James is practically _starving_ in there."

She groaned. "Where do you suppose all that lobster goes Zach?"

I smiled at her. "Well maybe if you didn't insist on training three hours a day, it'd stay in there."

I could tell she was running out of arguments, so I took my chance. "Now let's go." I stood and offered her my hand. She took it. "You might get some disease, lying around on bathroom floors. Wouldn't be good."

She grinned. "I was _sitting_."

I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her protectively. "Germs are evil little things. They'll get ya one way or another." She rolled her eyes.

Then we went back to the dining hall. And shared a bowl of ice cream.

**Well. I really don't have much to say about that other than YES! School has been awfully busy and I've been in the gym all week. So… HALLELUJAH! I did something! This is a miracle! ****Thank you all for being so patient with me. I know I don't update nearly as much as I should. However, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! God Bless!**

**~SpaceNut**


	7. Month 7

"But… but sir," I just stared at the envelope, refusing to touch it. "I'm sure we can find someone else for the job. What about Agent D'Conti? He got back from Quebec on Tuesday and I heard-"

"If there was another way, I would have found it Zachary."

I took that as my cue to shut up.

"I've tried to keep you in the office, you know that. But I need my best." He tossed the folder to me across the table. I had no choice but to catch it. "You shouldn't be gone long. The plane leaves at 0400."

I set my jaw and nodded. My hands found the chair's sides and I stood. "Thank you Director."

He tipped his head and I made my way to the door. As I left, I heard him clear his throat. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Cam was at the door when I got home. She smiled and gave me an awkward, but very vigorous hug. I placed a hand on the small of her back and held her there.

Maybe the embrace lasted too long. Maybe it was because I didn't smirk at her enthusiasm. Whatever the case, Cammie _knew. _She slunk away from me and frowned. Her hands fell from my neck to my palms.

"What happened?"

I looked at her, kinda amazed. She rolled her eyes like '_Of course I can tell. Don't be so surprised.'_

I handed her the envelope.

* * *

"_A mission? _Are you kidding me?" I usually liked it when she got angry. She was cute when she got angry. Now, I just felt defeated. "Why now? Why _you_?" Her face was getting red.

"He said he needed me on this one. There's no one else."

Cammie growled. "Well tell them to go _get_ someone else."

I hung my head a little. "Gallagher Girl," She knew better. She knew there was nothing we could do.

"What happens if I go into premature labor? Huh? You'd miss it. And what happens if the mission's more complicated than expected?" I could see her anger slowly diffusing into tears. "What if something goes wrong?"

My hands shot across the table and grabbed Cammie's, surprising her. "Nothing's going to happen Cam. I'll get in. I'll get out. I'll get home."

"But-"

"I'm not worried about _me_. I'm worried about _you_. Being alone. I won't be here to help if you need me." I squeezed her fingers.

Cammie started to sniffle. "I- I'm sorry. I'm making things worse."

I smiled at her in hopes of stopping the tears. "You're caring. You're allowed to care. You just aren't allowed to worry."

She shook her head. "I'm gonna worry, Zach."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"How long?"

"A week? Two? Maybe three?"

She lifted her chin up. She was trying to look confident, to look strong. "Okay."

I laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. "We've been through way worse Gallagher Girl."

"I know." She replied numbly.

"This'll be a piece of cake."

And then her ears perked up. I suppose there were some advantages to Cam being pregnant. I could easy blindside her with the slightest mention of sweets.

She said it almost shyly. "Cake?"

* * *

It was cold. Way too cold to be out on the streets. _Alone._ I grumbled all the way up the stairs to my hotel room. Just one more night, I reminded myself. One more night and I'd be home with her.

I don't ever sleep with my shirt on, but the hotel didn't have heating. I shivered and snatched the blanket up off the floor, wrapping it around my shoulders. It itchy.

I dropped to the mattress and slipped off my shoes, kicking them to the corner by my suitcase. The bed was stiff and it creaked at the slightest movement. I groaned and looped my arms around the pillow, fitting my head around the lumps.

The pillow was cold. _Really cold._ I couldn't help from wondering if Cammie was asleep yet. Was she cold too? On Winter nights, when the chilly wind seeped under the house doors and the windows frosted over, I'd seek out my Gallagher Girl. She was especially skilled at keeping me warm.

My battered pillow wasn't the same.

* * *

She was on the couch, lost in dreams with her mouth hanging open. Quite a sight if I do say so myself. The TV was still on. It cast soft shadows over the room, glowing on her cheeks. There was a tub of Ben and Jerry's set on the floor. I guessed it was once strawberry ice cream. Now it just looked like Pepto-Bismol in a bucket.

I shut off the television and walked over to Cammie. Her breathing was deep. On every exhale, a fine strand of hair hanging above her lips would puff into the air. On every inhale, it'd fall back into place. I smiled. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't find it in myself to wake her. My arms went beneath her, one scooped around her knees and the other under her shoulder blades. When I stood, she fell against me. Her belly bump rested against my chest.

I set her down on our bed, pulling up the sheets so the wrapped over her shoulders. I shed my heavy clothes and eased into my spot beside her. It should have been enough, just to know that I was back home, in my own house, lying in my own bed, with my own wife. Yet it wasn't.

She was right there. I could reach out and touch her. Brush her hair with my fingers. I told myself to wait till morning. I could surprise her. She be so happy.

But I couldn't wait. My arm slipped over her waist and my hand rested on her stomach. My nose nuzzled its way through her hair, and rested on her neck. My lips kissed the top of her spine. I was home.

Then disaster struck. I guess the kiss had been pushing it because she began to stir. _Stay asleep_, my mind commanded. But Cammie wasn't one to take orders from me. Her voice broke the quiet.

"Zach?" It was sluggish with sleep, but it was spoken. She rolled slowly from her side so she could face me. Her eyes were still squinting slits.

"Shh," I smoothed the ends of her hair with my hand. "Go back to sleep Cammie." It was a low, low murmur.

Her eyes shot open. They shone bright in the darkness of night. "Zach?" She asked again, louder this time. Her eyes caught mine for a second, and her arms grasped my middle tightly. Her tummy bumped against me.

"No Gallagher Girl," My hand cradled the top of her head. I was already smirking into her hair. "It's the boogey man."

She sighed against my bare chest. It tickled. "James missed you."

"I missed him too."

Her nose pressed closer. "I missed you."

I just smiled. She knew, somehow she knew, because I could feel her lips smiling back.

**This was random and very dramatic compared to the past chapters, but hey, I was in the mood. Well, time to get back to my essay on the literary themes of To Kill a Mockingbird… Who said procrastination couldn't be productive? ****Love you guys! Reviews are great. God bless!**

**~SpaceNut**


	8. Chapter 8

Month Eight: March 30

"What are you doing?"

No answer.

"Cammie?" I watched her go back and forth between the closet and suitcase lying open on our bed. "Did I forget something?" I asked out of courtesy, knowing our Friday night plans would never slip my trained memory.

She didn't even make eye contact. I had adapted to moodiness, but this was a whole different level of hormones.

"Cam," I took a step forward, and caught her waist. "Are we going somewhere?"

She didn't even glance up from the clothes she'd stacked up neatly on the bed. "_I _am." She slapped my hand off her now beach ball-sized belly.

I blocked her path back to the closet, holding my hands up in an 'I surrender' way. "Easy there Gallagher Girl. No need to get feisty." I winked. "I'm all yours."

She growled and stepped around me, grabbing a pair of combat boots and dropping them next to the rest of her wardrobe.

I raised my eyebrows. "This is gonna be a_ long_ trip, huh?"

"Very long." She agreed.

"Well babe, James is due in three weeks." I set my hands on her shoulders and rubbed my thumbs back and forth. She walked out of my touch and into the bathroom like I wasn't there. "We should be home when our little guy comes." I followed her in.

"I _will_ be home." She grabbed the blow dryer on the counter and tucked it inside her suitcase.

"Cam…" I reached for her hand, but she didn't give me a chance. She was already out the door and in the kitchen. I followed. "You don't need to take your blow dryer to a hotel. They provide them."

For the first time since I'd gotten home she met my eyes. With a glare. "I'm aware."

"You're confusing me Gallagher Girl."

She breezed past me, holding the toaster. The _toaster_. Was one of the pregnancy side effects dementia?

I met her in the bedroom again, not even bothering to try a hug. She was clearly _not in the mood_. "Gallagher Girl?"

She dropped the toaster. It bounced on the mattress. Her hands pulled up to rest on her hips and she turned to meet me with a scary look: liberation. "I'm leaving you Zachary."

I think I choked.

"_What?_"

"I'm leaving." She restated. "I'm going to stay at Macey's until I get my own place. I'll figure out the divorce papers and all the legal stuff. I don't want anything from you, just don't follow me and stay away from James."

My throat went dry. I'm pretty sure I would have started hyperventilating if I hadn't been trained with breathing techniques. _Leaving? Divorce?_

She saw my expression, which must have been quite a sight, and gave me a smug smile.

I leaned against the door, not trusting my legs to hold me up. Was this some kind of sick joke? She couldn't _leave_.

Cammie zipped the suitcase and tucked the toaster between her arm and side. "Maybe you'll learn a lesson." She dragged the suitcase behind her and tried to slip by me.

But if she thought she could just walk out on me without a fight... then I might as well go ahead and diagnose her with mental illness.

I grabbed her arm, not roughly, but with enough force to stop her. She tried to pull away. I kept my grip.

"Zach, I swear if-"

"What on God's green earth do you think you're doing?" I tried to refrain from any vulgar language. There was a little one on the way.

She narrowed her eyes. "_Excuse me?_"

I wanted to laugh. Because this was ridiculous. Absurd. _Clinically insane. _I didn't laugh though. My Gallagher Girl was trying to leave me.

"Let go of me." She yanked her arm out of my hand and I let her, not wanting to hurt her. "Just let me go Zach."

"_NO._ _I'm not letting you go."_

Then she cut me a look, one I was unaware she could make. It was pure, murderous hate.

"I'm leaving. And you can't change that. What's done is done."

I stepped in front of, blocking the small hallway. "What the heck has been _done_ Cam?"

She seemed to soften a bit, but there was still a little anger lingering when she spoke. "Don't make me say it."

I took her hands again. She didn't pull away this time. "Say what?"

Her eyes started to filling with tears. Can you say _mood swing_?

"That you cheated!" She sobbed out. She pulled her hands from mine and rubbed them across her eyes. She was crying hard, like a little kid when they stub their toe.

"Gracious Cam." I blew a breath out, relieved. My muscled relaxed and I picked up her suitcase, taking it back to our room.

"Hey!" She yelled through her tears. "Give me that! I'm leaving Zach!" She ran up behind me, and tried to pry away the suitcase.

"Cammie." I put down her luggage and held her waist instead. "You are _not_ leaving."

Her face scrunched up angrily. The last tears were rolling away. "I'm not staying with a man who doesn't love me."

"But I love you."

She pushed her little fists against my chest. "Don't say that. You're lying."

"Cam, stop it. This is ridiculous." I pulled her closer, as close as her baby bump would allow. She'd scared the living daylights out of me, talking the way she was. The thought of her walking out… it was terrifying.

"No. You know what's ridiculous? An affair with your secretary!" She thrashed against my body, but I held her tight, brushing the ends of her hair with my fingers.

I couldn't help it. I cracked a chuckle at that one. "Really? Erica?"

Her bright eyes peeked up and glared. "Yes, your little Malibu Barbie doll."

"Were you watching Oprah again?"

"No!" Cam snapped. "_Gosh_, Zach!" She shoved her fists back into my chest.

"Hey, hey…" I kept one hand on the middle of her back to prevent escape and risked pulling away the other to touch her belly. "Careful now. You don't want to hurt the little guy."

Cammie's eyes darkened. "You can't say that. You can't talk about him."

"For crying out loud Gallagher Girl, I didn't cheat on you." I kept my voice even and tried not to be annoyed at the lack of trust she had in me.

"Why should I believe you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why would I have an affair?"

She opened her mouth to spit accusations at me, but nothing came out. "You-" She started and faultered. "Because you…"

"Because I didn't." I finished for her, taking her by the waist and leading my hormonal- mess of a wife into the living room.

She let me drag her, but she still wasn't totally convinced. "I think you're lying." She gave me a hard look, trying to find evidence that supported her argument.

"Funny." I murmured, pulling her onto the couch beside me. "I've never been able to lie to you."

She pouted. "But-"

"Give it up Gallagher Girl."

She huffed and finally let me wrap my arms around her very pregnant stomach.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when she confessed. I had her trapped in my arms, my finger drumming over the big bump that was our little James. She'd long given up her accusations.

"I was watching Desperate Housewives this morning." She mumbled quietly.

My fingers stopped their rhythm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "This pregnancy has been throwing my emotions out of whack."

I laughed to myself and let my head cave into the crook of her neck. "I told you that show was rubbish."

"I know. It was just so addictive and then the husband was spending nights with his secretary, but he told his wife that it was just a business trip so she-"

"Cam." I cut off her babbling. "It's okay. Just please don't scare me like that again." I turned my head and placed a light kiss.

"Okay." She agreed.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Can I ask you one thing though?"

She turned her body to face me. Her belly was so big I had to squish into the couch just to accommodate it. "Anything." She smiled.

"Why in the world did you take the toaster? Why not the blender? Or the coffee maker?"

She smiled. "Because you love toast. I wanted to make you suffer."

I snorted, shaking my head. "You're so evil."

She shrugged.

I splayed my hands over her belly. "You hear that buddy?" I asked James. "You're mommy's a cruel woman, so you better be good when you get here."

Cammie whacked my head. "Shut up." She muttered. I smirked.

* * *

**So I'm not exactly proud of this, but I felt guilty and needed to put something up. ****Sorry! James comes in the next chapter. WOOHOO! I'm so happy! So in case it wasn't clear, Cammie gets emotional when she watches soap operas and dramas because of her wacky pregnancy hormones. She ignored Zach's warning about Desperate Housewives (which, by the way, I've never actually watched) and ends up a bit hysterical. Thanks for reading guys. Please leave a review! They are so encouraging and I like feedback, positive or negative. God bless you beautiful people!**

**~SpaceNut**


	9. Month 9

Month Nine: _April 12_

I should be sleeping right now. Because, crazy as it sounds, that's just what people _do_ at four in the morning. On a Tuesday. Before they go to work in the cursed hours of daybreak.

But no. I wasn't sleeping. I was sitting up in my bed, chin resting atop my knees, glaring at my wife. She was unaware of this of course, but that didn't stop me from giving her the evil eye.

I watched as she flipped abruptly from one side to the other, flailing an arm that smacked into my leg. I grimaced. She continued drooling on her pillow.

Her belly had grown and now I could just barely fit my arms around her. Not that I had the chance to with all her squirming. I'd been up for half an hour already. I waited another five minutes, and when she appeared to be settled, I nestled back into the blankets.

It wasn't two seconds until she rolled onto her side, her foot colliding harshly with my thigh. If she was anyone but Cameron Morgan I would have beheaded her with a firm smack of my pillow. But alas, she was indeed my Gallagher Girl, so I settled for _imagining_ said pillow ambush.

It was ten past four now and I could hear cars chugging past on the street outside. Headlights sent slivers of light through the blinds on my window and cast shadows in the room. One idiotic teenager drove by blasting rap music and that's when I decided sleep was not coming again.

* * *

When Cammie found me, there was already a dozen blueberry waffles stacked up high on the kitchen counter. I had the coffee maker running and newspaper on the table. She looked on approvingly from the doorway.

"Good. You're already up." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Couldn't sleep with you kicking like a dying cow."

"Good morning to you too sunshine." She picked up a waffle and nibbled on the edge. Then she gave me a nod. "Delicious as always."

Despite myself, I grinned. "There was plenty of time to make them. Considering I've been up for three hours." I stood. "Speaking of which, I better leave for work. The director is holding an early meeting today and he-"

"No you don't have to go in today." She interrupted me. I gave her a look.

"Why?"

"The baby's coming today. My water broke when I was in the shower a few minutes ago."

The plate in my hand slipped and smashed on the floor. "_What?"_

She laughed. "I'm not cleaning that up."

I ignored the comment, already pulling on my shoes frantically. "When did you plan on telling me this?"

"I'm telling you right now silly." She smiled innocently, sitting down at the table and taking a sip of my coffee.

"Stop that!" I said to her. She gave me a funny look.

"Stop _what_?"

"Being so nonchalant about this. We need to _go_. You gotta pop that sucker out so I can finally be a dad!"

She slowly lowered the mug from her lips. "You want me to _pop this sucker out_?"

I was in a frenzy, grabbing everything we could possibly need: car keys, wallet, water bottle, taser. "Yeah, c'mon."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works Zach. If you could just pop 'em out, I probably wouldn't be an only child."

I threw her a jacket. "Let's go. Get in the car."

She shot me a look I'd become all too familiar with.

"Get in the car _please_."

She stood with a smile. "Better."

* * *

"Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I'm gonna get."

"Do you need some water? I can run over to the-"

"I still have some from your last trip Zach." She nodded towards the styrofoam cup on the bedside table.

"Right." I nodded. "Are you sure you're fine? There's nothing-"

"Zach, babe, stop it."

"Of course."

The doctor came in then with a chart in his hands. He was an older gentleman, proabably in his sixties, with gray-tipped hair and crinkles around his eyes that appeared when he smiled "So how's the little lady feeling?"

"Just fine." Cammie told him. I wondered how she could be so calm. I was worried and anxious and uncomfortable and- well, you get the picture.

"Wonderful." He grinned and began rambling on about medical things that I preferred to ignore.

When it appeared he'd finished, I asked my question. "So when will our baby be coming?"

Cammie narrowed her eyes. "Weren't you listening? He said I'm barely dilated. It could be several hours."

I'll admit. I pouted. "_Hours?_ I've already waited nine months."

Again, Cam glared. "If anyone should be complaining it's me. I'm the one who's had to carry him. And now I'm the one who has to bring him into the world. So shut up."

I flinched slightly but did as she asked and kept quiet. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

"I hate you."

"C'mon babe, you're strong. You can do this."

"I'm going to kill you."

"We'll get through this. It's okay Cam."

"After I kill you, I'm going to burn you. And dance on your ashes."

I wondered what she would be like during the actual birth. These contractions were already threatening my health. This day may not be as magical as I'd imagined.

She held my hand, even though she wasn't my biggest fan at the moment. Or maybe that was her plan. She'd just squeeze the life out of me, one finger at a time. She was doing a fine job if you asked me.

"She's dilated nine centimeters!" The doctor announced cheerily while I winced. "Almost there!"

From the look on Cammie's face, I could tell she didn't appreciate the Doc's eagerness. I hoped she didn't hurl death threats at him too. Luckily, the doctor exited before she got the chance.

"Zach." She looked up at me, serious and exhausted.

"Yeah babe?"

"You have to take it from here. I'm tired and hungry and sad."

I wanted to laugh, but I feared she might strangle me with her IV. So I didn't. I just rolled my thumb over the back of her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Gallagher girl, if I could do this for you I would. But I really, really _can't_."

"You men are so useless." She growled.

And we were back to angry sweaty lady.

* * *

In the delivery room, everything was white, and bright, and clean just like the rest of the hospital. The only difference? The screaming woman.

It might sound stupid, but I really didn't think it would be like this. I figured the movies were dramatized and the stories were meant to scare youngsters into 'withstanding from ungodly temptations'. I thought Cammie knew pain and she'd breeze through this. I was wrong. _So wrong._

Her hand gripped my tie and she yanked it down. _Hard. _I was nose-to-nose with a very sweaty, very _angry_, Cameron Morgan.

"_This is all your fault_." She snarled, her voice dangerously low.

"I know." I agreed, even though I didn't agree. If I remember biology correctly, humans are not asexually reproducing beings. Therefore, this whole baby thing takes _two_ people.

"And you need to get this thing out of me. _Right now!"_

"I can't!" I said desperately. The fiery look in her eyes scared me.

"Goode!"

Holy cow. Holy cow, she just last named me. This was it. I was going to die. Right there. The doctor was shouting in the background, but I didn't process what he said. I was scared out of my wits.

I'm not really sure what happened, but I felt a searing pain in the center of my face, and the world flipped. The lights were staring me down harshly and I heard wailing on my left. Someone squatted beside me, a nurse I think, and asked me if I was okay. But I wasn't sure.

Little black dots blinked in and out of my vision and I was starting to see less of the blinding white and more of the welcoming dark.

I tried to sit up, reassuring the nurse that I was indeed fine. But I didn't quite make it and things started getting dizzy. The lights went out.

* * *

Her eyes would droop, so close to closing that her top lashes would graze over the bottom ones. Then they'd shoot open. She'd look at the little blue bundle in her arms and smile, far past exhausted.

I stayed in my uncomfortable hospital chair and watched. She didn't want to let him go. It'd been an hour, but she couldn't give him up. Not yet.

I let another five minutes pass of her almost-sleeping cycle before speaking up. "Cammie." I whispered to her.

She peered at me. She was so happy, I could see joy physically radiating from her. But she was tired too. Way too tired.

I reached over rested my hand on her forehead. "Babe, you're exhausted."

"It's okay Zach. I'm fine." She murmured, pulling James's blankets tighter.

"No it's not." My thumb brushed over her skin. "You need some sleep Gallagher Girl."

"I know but-"

"Cam." I hushed her. It caught her attention. Her droopy eyes locked with mine. I think my determination got to her. "I'll keep him safe. _I promise_."

She looked down at him. He was so small. Delicate. Innocent. I watched as she gulped down her arguments. "Okay." She whispered.

"I won't leave. I'll stay right here."

She nodded, kissing his sleeping face. I didn't dare take him away. I let her give him up. Slowly, she held him out to me. I wrapped my arms around him, supporting his head and bottom just like she'd taught me.

James squirmed slightly at the movement. Cammie went even paler.

"It's ok Cam. He's fine." I reassured her, leaning back into the chair. His head rested against my chest comfortably.

"Be careful." She muttered, still fighting to stay awake. "Wake me up if he gets hungry. Or he's crying. Maybe I should just wait-"

"It'll be okay Cammie." I promised. "Get some rest. I'll keep him safe."

She seemed to get a little peace from the picture in front of her: a beautiful baby boy wrapped up tightly by an overly-adoring father, her family. "Of course you will." She murmured. I thought she was done speaking, but her voice carried on. "I'm sorry for punching your face."

"I know."

"It felt really good though."

"You're lucky I put up with you."

I thought she'd retort with some smart-aleck remark, but she just smiled. "I know."

I smiled back. Her eyelids fell a little lower. A little lower. Almost closed. And then she was out.

"Night Gallagher Girl." I smirked.

The little guy in my arms moved. I looked down to see him groping his hands in the air so I offered him my hand. He grasped it lightly. There wasn't any strength in his freshly-born muscles.

"Hey there buddy." I whispered. "You're pretty cute, you know that?"

James fingers tightened around my own. They were so tiny and frail, the color of untouched snow. I couldn't help falling in love with him. His itty bitty hands. The chubby legs. Little wisps of barely-there blonde hair. He was perfect. More than perfect. It was unbelievable almost. I'd help make something this beautiful. This _innocent_.

I felt so weak with him in my arms. I'd never had a weakness like this, I realized. Sure, Cammie was dangerous. Loving a_nyone _was dangerous. But Cammie was strong. She was trained. The baby boy in my arms was pure, heavenly, innocence. He had nothing to do with the evil world around him. And there was nothing he could do to protect himself. I was his protection. My arms subconsciously tightened.

"I'm gonna keep you safe." I murmured to him, afraid of waking Cammie. "I'll always keep you safe. Promise." He gurgled in response. I smiled, leaning down and letting my lips touch his forehead.

* * *

**So guess what guys; I got sick and had plenty of time to kill today. Thus, we finally have **_**Month Nine**_**. Yay! I hope it was worth waiting for. Now don't get grumpy just yet! There will be an epilogue! Woo! I won't let y'all go that easy. Yes. I just said y'all. I'm from the South and it's what we do. ;) Ha, well have a wonderful evening fellow readers! Thank you all for so much support and please drop a review! God bless.**

**~SpaceNut**


End file.
